


Creepin' Up On You

by awkwardpawrubs



Series: 'thank you' drabbles [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hungry Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardpawrubs/pseuds/awkwardpawrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's stuck in a boring stake-out. It's cold and she's hungry. Root decides to drop by 'coz surprising your spouse at work is a Shoot thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepin' Up On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randolhllee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randolhllee/gifts).



> Because I suck at logging on and commenting/leaving kudos for the wonderful works I enjoy, I decided to thank my favourite authors with drabbles.
> 
> Also this lovely gifset here (http://findingchico.tumblr.com/post/117382304636/how-to-charm-the-bae-101-suprise-them-at-work-a) deserves all the love too.
> 
> The title is of course the stalker song by Darren Hayes (which teen me didn't realise wasn't romantic at all!). But I think Root and Shaw can handle each other just fiiine *do do doodoo do*

Shaw zips the parka all the way up and tucks her chin in, as she rubs her gloved palms together in a failed attempt to generate more heat. _Fucking east coast winters and fucking grifters who never learn to pick on people their own size. Next time she jacks a car she's going make sure it has a working heating system at the very least._ Shaw tilts her head just enough to maintain a clear line of sight on her number who is chatting up a 24/7 convenience store clerk. _Really? Who has the energy to flirt at 2am on a wintry night?_  

The sudden unlocking of the passenger side door and the beaming face of Root, near answers her question. "Hey sweetie", Root coos as she slides into the seat and locks the door. "You don't even have your gun out" she notes with eyes going slightly wide as she notes how Shaw's hands are still wedged inside her front pockets. "Is somebody losing their touch?" Root leans over the car controls to drop an irritatingly sweet kiss on Shaw's now reddened nose. Before she can lean back into her seat however, Shaw pulls her slightly closer and turns herself just enough so that Root can feel the barrel of a gun kissing her sternum. 

"What are you doing here Root?" Shaw barely bites out the words. 

"I am here to keep you company" Root's smile only widens further when Shaw shoves her away and resettles into her seat, a quick glance across the street confirming that her number is no hurry to leave the warm confines of the store. 

"Come now Sameen, I thought you'd appreciate my offer to keep you warm" Root lets her hand glide over Shaw's thigh as she says it, but it gets her no reaction at all. Not even slightly put off by that, Root digs within her pocket "I also brought you food".

At this, Shaw's head whips around at once and she looks eagerly at what Root will produce from her pockets. It turns out to be a simple looking sandwich wrapped in clear foil, but Shaw makes a grab for it anyway. She's been stuck tailing her stupid number for 3 hours and her last energy bar has long since been digested.

"uh uh uh" Root holds it just out of reach. "But first you have to agree to letting me change the couch at your place". 

Shaw narrows her eyes, no way in hell is she letting Root refurnish her apartment. She looks at the simple sandwich held in Root's hand. Is it really worth allowing Root to meddle with her apartment? She thinks back to her nice, if slightly narrow and firm couch back at home. She realizes Root already has more than a drawer to herself at Shaw's apartment. She's long since given up figuring out how Root creeped into her life. Plus she is hungry.

"What sandwich is it?" she asks at length. 

"Peanut butter!" Root chirps happily. "applied on both slices amply, and with the edges cut off. Just like you prefer it. I made it myself" she adds proudly. "I had to do something with the knife in my hand while my number was spilling his guts out". There's that nose wiggle that Shaw finds endearing, almost cute (and which she'll never admit to even under duress).

"Fine" Shaw relents. "But just the couch, you touch anything else in there, I'll know and I'll kill you" Root surges forward to kiss Shaw soundly before Shaw's grabbing the sandwich away from her and already tearing away the foil. 

"I'll see you later then" Root's unlocking the door, ready to step out. "By the way, your number, I think the threat is from his pregnant wife back home. She just got a delivery of high-end knives set this afternoon." 

Shaw rolls her eyes at the stupidity of men as she watches Root sashay down the street. It's only after she turns the corner does Shaw smile and bite into her sandwich, licking the excess peanut butter off her thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to Remind You that you're actually pretty great :P  
> (also how could I ever write anything for Lee without peanut butter in it? ^_^)


End file.
